The present invention is directed to an intimate napkin provided with an adhesion member to be attached to the intimate undergarment, which member is comprised of adhesive lines.
Usually, intimate napkins are provided with only one adhesive strap to attach the intimate napkin to the panties or any other undergarment. The adhesive has a considerable area in relation to the size of the napkin.
However, this arrangement presents several shortcomings, such as those listed below.
First of all, the single adhesive strip causes the napkin to behave like a rigid body when attached to the panties, preventing same to move. Since there is only one adhesive strip, it is impossible to move only certain regions of the napkin, and a trend of shearing efforts of the napkin in relation to the panties, known as xe2x80x9cshearxe2x80x9d, causes the napkin to be fully detached from the panties.
Secondly, the process for applying the adhesive element having a single strip is complicated and requires constant adjustments to the applying machine so that a satisfactory operation can be obtained. Nevertheless, failures are frequent in this process, due to the formation of certain regions where the adhesive is not applied. Despite the fact that most of the time such regions do not prevent the correct attachment of the napkin to the panties, the result is a sense of lack of quality, which might discourage the use of the product.
Thirdly, the displacement of the adhesive in relation to the napkin might occur due to failures when the same is applied. The displacement forms bubbles at the time the adhesive protecting film is removed, seriously jeopardizing the ability of the napkin to adhere to the panties and thus the efficiency thereof.
A known technique which is relevant to the present invention is described in document WO00/37015, which discloses an absorbent product, such as an intimate napkin, comprising a protecting film of the product adhesive strap adhered through a pressure sensitive adhesive to the outer end of the product. In order to enable the easy removal of the protecting film and keep suitable levels of the product fixation to the user""s undergarment, the strength between the protecting film and the outer end of the product (xe2x80x9cpeelxe2x80x9d) should range between 0.5 and 1 Newton.
The object of the present invention is to provide an intimate napkin having a multiplicity of thin adhesive lines, thus allowing a greater movement of the napkin when in use, however preventing the same from being detached from the user""s panties, presenting a more aesthetically elaborated appearance and thus providing a greater reliability in the productive process thereof.
The objects above are attained by an intimate napkin for use with an undergarment, comprising:
a substantially planar and elongated frame comprising a first face having a liquid pervious material layer, and a second face, opposite to the first face, having a liquid impervious material layer;
an absorbing core inserted in the frame between the liquid pervious material layer and the liquid impervious material layer, the liquid impervious material layer comprising a first inner surface faced to the core, and a second outer surface, opposite to the first surface, faced outwardly, which constitutes the outer face of the napkin; and
an adhesive layer applied to the second outer surface, the adhesive layer being comprised of at least five lines of adhesive substantially spaced apart which the adhesive ratio ranges from 8 to 25 g/m2, and the adhesive layer has a shear value of at least 2.0 Kgf.
Usually, the napkin comprises a layer of liquid pervious material or top sheet, which is fluid permeable and the function of which is to allow the passage of the menstrual fluid toward the absorbent core and thus to keep the fluid away from the user""s body. It can be constituted of a non-woven layer or perforated plastic film or any material that may perform this function.
Usually, the napkin is also comprised of an outer layer of liquid impervious material or lining sheet, which is impervious or resistant to the passage of liquids and used to prevent the fluid absorbed by the absorbent core from leaking. It may be comprised of a non-perforated plastic sheet or any other material having such features. The lining sheet may also comprise a liquid pervious material such as a non-woven and other material that might play this role known by those skilled in the art.
The absorbent core is formed of cellulosic or textile synthetic fibers, such as rayon, polyester and the like. Its purpose is to contain the vaginal exudates. In the assumption the absorbent core contains superabsorbent material, said material can have a broad range of particle sizes and be distributed in a number of manners, for example, as a layer, film, or individual particles. As an example of superabsorbent material, sodium polymethacrilate or any other suitable superabsorbent material can be utilized.
The adhesive layer comprises at least five lines of adhesive substantially spaced apart.
Optionally, the napkin comprises two tabs projected substantially outwardly from two main ridges of the frame, and it may have the attaching adhesive formed by adhesive lines.
The napkin object of the present invention can undergo shearing efforts without being detached from the user""s panties, does not require much adhesive without having a corresponding reduction in the attachment ability, is easy to apply through several lines, its manufacturing procedure is significantly easier and reliable than in the case where a single wide adhesive line is applied, and presents an aesthetic effect that pleases the user, thus encouraging the purchase of the napkin.